fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vastatoblos
Vastatoblos '''is a predatory relative of Diablos and Monoblos. This monster was first introduced in '''Monster Hunter: Evolution. This monster is the top predator of the Ancient Basin |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Vastatoblos are large, bipedal wyverns with powerful armor plating covering much of their body. Their most noteworthy feature is a pair of jagged, antler-like horns located above their eyes. The skull is large and abelisaur-like in shape and has a small frill of horns located at the back of its head. Their tail ends with a heavy, studded kanabo-like club that can be used to ward off attackers. Vastatoblos stand on a pair of stocky, wide-set legs and possess a broad upper body complete with thick, muscular wings, their wings are more powerful than those of its flightless cousins. Their hide is primarily a rusty red in color with black and orange stripes covering their shells. Behavior Like their cousins Diablos and Monoblos, Vastatoblos is a highly aggressive species of Flying Wyvern and they are known to attack hunters and other monsters with even the slightest provocation. They are more violent then their cousins due to their more predatory nature. Ecological Information Placement in the food chain Vastatoblos are omnivorous predators unlike their herbivorous cousins, and thanks to their violent nature they are rather high on their local food chain. Their large size, armored hide and violent nature allows it to easily assert itself as a top predator. Behavior towards other monsters Vastatoblos, like their kin, are highly territorial and are known to violently lash out at monsters that don't keep their distance and are easily provoked. Vastatoblos will not tolerate the presence of other large monsters in its area and will attempt to drive out the immediate area by attacking it ferociously. Tracks Vastatoblos can leave behind a variety of tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Large Prints", "Horn Marks" and "Shed Scales". Special locale interactions This monster doesn't have any special interactions. Special behaviors This monster doesn't have any special behaviors. Abilities Vastatoblos have a large amount of physical strength and are capable of using their strong legs to charge at threats with surprising speeds for their size. Unlike most of its relatives, Vastatoblos is capable of flight thanks to it possessing larger and more powerful wings. Just like their cousins they can emit a powerful deafening roar, they also possess a primitive fire sack that they can use to attack prey with powerful, but short ranged bursts of fire. Their jagged antler-like horns are capable of inflicting deep bleeding wounds in its prey. Rage and Tired State * Rage: When enraged, Vastatoblos will begin to huff black smoke as its dormant fire sack awakens. When in this state it is capable of using the fire element and its attacks deal more damage. * Tired: When tired, Vastatoblos will begin to droll and it will leave itself open in between attacks. Mounts Vasatoblos can be mounted in three places which are its head, back and body. Overall its mount animations are very similar to Diablos and Bazelgeuse. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Dinosauria * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Wyveropoda * Family: Dracodontosauridae * Subfamily: Scutodontosaurinea * Tribe: Diabloini * Genus: Vastatoblos * Species: V. ferox Vastatoblos is a close relative of the horned wyverns Monoblos and Diablos and a distant relative of Gravios and Basarios. Unlike its relatives it is a much more violent and predatory monster. Habitat Range Vastatoblos have been found primarily inhabiting arid and semi-arid desert habitats, but they can occasionally be found inhabiting grasslands and savannas. They can primarily be found inhabiting locales such as the Salt Plains and Wildspire Waste, but can also rarely be seen inhabiting the Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale and Ancient Basin. Ecological Niche Vastatoblos easily assert themselves as top monsters in the desert habitats they live in. These monsters are easily capable of feeding on most other monster species they share their habitats with such as Apceros, Topox, Cynos and Cados. They are also capable of hunting other large monsters such as Kulu-Ya-Ku, Anggiralos, Barroth, Cynodama and Ancyratos, but they face competition from other powerful predators such as Kreostas and often come into disputes over territory with large herbivores such as Tahnastyx and Trakhios. They are very powerful monsters that have little to fear of predation, they still face risks of being attacked by Elder Dragons and invasive monsters such as Ferogul, Tautogoth and Ryatroxos. Biological Adaptations Vastatoblos most notable adaptation are its jagged horns. These horns are both sturdy and incredibly sharp, capable of inflicting deep wounds that bleed profusely. Their powerful jaws are filled with sharp fangs capable of biting through most of their preys armor. Their tails are capable of bludgeoning their foes with extreme force. They are capable of flying using their powerful wings. They have a dormant fire sac that they can use to burn foes with. Behavior Vastatoblos are extremely aggressive towards other monsters who venture into their territory. The moment they hear the roar of another large monster, they'll immediately search for the source before either driving it off or slaying the intruder. By keeping other large monsters out of their territory, Vastatoblos can have more prey for themselves without any competition. Notes * This monsters roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Breaking this monsters horns will nullify its ability to inflict bleed. Trivia * This monster takes inspiration from the fictional dinosaur from The Isle known as Hyperendocrine Carnotaurus. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:5 Star Level Monster